Joan Yelle (Earth-BH16)
__NOWYSIWYG__ History Early Life Joan was born on the Pelee Island from unknown parents, and was diagnosed a congenital amaurosis, whom she lived with for 7 years, before recovering of her visual agnosia, which left place to a most bitter evil, her insensibility to somatosensory stimuli. Though, unlike most people, she didn't yet quite understand what she was seeing, and her optical nerves being very sensitive, the light of the sun was too hard to handle for her to see like everyone else. Penance On a bitter morning of her flourishing adolescence—by that time, the family had moved in Ontario—Joan's parents were slowly driving by an intersection, when an unwary bus driver crashed his vehicle in the left side of the family car's fender. Joan couldn't see her incident, but she could sense it all; the engine slowly crushing her mother's legs, her father lifting his arm to catch the propelled glass shards with his hands, but also his neck, fingernails and eyes, the metal sheets crumpling like her parents' bodies under the weight of the opposite driver's negligence... But then it was just black. Many debris, launched at high speed, went to locate themselves in her left fusiform face area, leaving her with a form of prosopagnosia that only affects her left “face” area, making her able to see clearly faces, but unable to assign to anyone, going from the surgeons operating on her brain to her own and sole family. She then woke up. In a place not-so-familiar, a place that she had no idea existed, and how she happened to be here is still unknown to her. It took a few minutes before she was comforted by a woman, Marie Beaubier, also known as Aurora, who explained the situation to her. She was in Toronto's Department H, the quarters of the Alpha Flight, who then started to teach her to overcome her feelings, her unknown fear in order to become a better self. Alpha Flight Heist the CDI One day, she was given a mission of highest importance: Subtracting information from the Center for Defense Information, in Washington D.C.,Before it rejoined the Project on Government Oversight in May 2012. meaning there is no going back after the first steps. Joan accepted the task, and prepared for the operation. But as the Omnijet was out of function, the team crossed the border through Saint-Georges-de-Clarenceville, Québec and Alburgh, Vermont,The cities share a very practical, unprotected exclave that allows for penetrating the United States of America or Canada. leaving her to do the rest of the trajectory by herself, while they did their own business in the United States of America. Upon her arrival, she infiltrated the building by posing as a member of the CDI, and it worked even without prior identification. After that, she's investigated the place in order to find documents, which she happened to do, that is, before the rest of the team busted in to the place,Alpha Flight isn't really known for stealth; as the title suggests, it's a heist, not a stealth mission. compromising the mission—indeed, it wasn't a stealth operation, but a pure burglary, a direct attack. Joan, alone, betrayed, hid the documents and fled as far as she could, going as far as to hit and run until she could find a shelter. She left her stolen vehicle after about eight hours of reckless driving, as she gained Jacksonville, Florida, where she hid, waiting for a response. She was lost, and as such, found by a Samaritan of the Clara White Mission,The Clara White Mission is a non-profit association created in order to feed, house and educate homeless individuals, it is based in Jacksonville, and is independent from any government or organism. who accompanied her to their headquarters, where she started all over again. Homeless Until Dawn Characteristics Physical Appearance Despite her most average height and weight, Joan has actually a very compact shape and structure—she is quite small, and thinner, her shoulders are very little and her hips are not very prominent, though what makes her seem so little and “fragile” is her long, medium and thick black hair, very voluminous and slightly curly, covering a lot of her torso's features, and highlighting her face. As she is fair-skinned, her visage contrasts with her hair even more, showing off her high and large eyebrows, as well as her big gray eyes, essential parts of nonverbal communication. She generally dresses in black, large clothing, and often leaves her hair undone, leaving her hands, face and neck uncovered, except if needing to be stealthy, in which case, she covers everything, arranges her hair and precognizes very slightly tighter wear, such as lambskin gloves, minimalistic shoes and a closed facemask. Personality Paraphernalia Powers None. Abilities *'Acting' Her sensory numb doesn't allow her to have her own feelings or personality, but she can also use it to be the person she wants, or more importantly, needs to be when her stealth just isn't enough. She learned to convey emotions by observing others' and by assimilating them, making her the perfect actor. Her prosopagnosia also helps her to accommodate one's facial features to virtually anything else. When affected by prosopagnosia—when one or multiple parts of the fusiform are damaged or numbed—the brain can be reeducated to face the contradiction of linking one's facial features to something else, but since the brain can't accommodate it to what they really are, the brain will instead just find its way into accommodating it to what the brain needs. In this case, it can be anything. *'Gymnastics' Somehow, Yelle is capable of basic gymnastics, even though her somatosensory agnosia doesn't help her, she knows quite the basics of jumping, and she is relatively flexible. One of the reasons for that is that she isn't scared of hurting herself, as she doesn't know what it is. *'Intimidating' *'Investigating' *'Meditation' *'Piloting' *'Tactical Analysis' *'Tracking' *'Weapon Proficiency' Items TBA Transportation *'Motorcycle' *'Zipline' *'Surface Lift' *'Streetluge' Trivia *Aboot eh. References and Footnotes Category:Earth-BH16 Category:Neutral Characters Category:Neutral Characters of Earth-BH16 Category:Created by Bluehunter16 Category:Created by FrenchTouch Category:Characters by FrenchTouch Category:Single Characters Category:Females Category:Females of Earth-BH16 Category:Grey Eyes Category:Canadians Category:Living Characters Category:Prosopagnosia Category:Agnosia Category:Somatosensory Agnosia Category:Analgesia Category:Acting Category:Climbing Category:Driving Category:Gymnastics Category:Intimidation Category:Investigation Category:Meditation Category:Piloting Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Tracking Category:Weapons Experts Category:Weapon Proficency Category:Gun Wielders